


Love and Protect

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love and Protect

you and your best friend were now in your forth year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. (friends/name) was your childhood friend and when you heard that she also got her Hogwarts letter, you were so excited. when it turned out you were in different houses, you didn’t really care, you being a Gryffindor and she was… a slytherin.   
sometimes you sat with her during diner and other times the other way around. at first the slytherins didn’t appreciate a Gryffindor at their table but they soon stopped caring since, in a lot of ways, you were a lot like (f/n), and they liked her.  
your house, on the other hand, were less happy about the situation. they, especially Angelina Johnson and her crew, started calling you a traitor a while ago. you didn’t care at first but their bullying got more and more aggressive, resulting at you not wanting to enter the common room alone.  
right now you were walking into the Great Hall and set down in front of the infamous Weasley twins, your best friends besides (f/n).   
“hey (y/n), where is (f/n)?”  
“she is sick today, she went to the hospital wing.”  
“well then you’ll be stuck with us for the day” the boys smirked.   
You felt the heat in your cheeks rising because of one of these two. You have been in love with Fred weasley since he took the blame and went to detention for something you did.  
at the end of the day, you sat at the low treebranch near the black lake, crying…

Fred pov  
i was walking near the shore of the black lake after a fight with Angelina. who does she think she is? How dare she treat my (y/n) like that.  
my (y/n)… I dont even have the guts to tell her how I feel about her, or to defend her in front of Angelina.  
suddenly I heard a soft sobbing, I saw (y/n) sitting on a low treebranch.  
“(y/n)?”  
she jumped, probably not expecting anyone.

your pov  
you heard a voice call your name, you jumped a little. when you looked behind you, you saw the one man that had stolen your heart. You turned away, not wanting him to see your tears. but he had already seen. he sat down next to you and put his hand on your cheek, forcing you to look at him. he wiped away your tears.  
when you finally dared to look up at him, you saw his eyes were full of tears as well.  
“I’m so so sorry” he said.  
“why… what are you sorry for?”  
“I didn’t defend you in front do Angelina. I should have, but I didn’t have the guts.”  
he carefully took your hands, kissing your knuckles. you were sure your cheeks were bright red by now.  
“it doesn’t matter, Fred.”  
“it does! it does matter! I dont want anyone to hurt the girl I love, and I won’t let it happen again.”  
he now put his hands on both of your cheeks, gently stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. You only then realised what he said.  
“you-… do you love me?”  
he smiled cheepishly, “yes, I do.”  
he then started to lean in and so did you.“  
when your lips met, you could feel the passion, the love and the protection he wanted to give you. You wrapped you arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
he surprised you however, by wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you onto his lap so that now one leg was on either side of him, pulling you as close as humanely possible.  
when you pulled away after a couple of minutes, his forehead still touched yours, and he said: "I will never let anyone hurt you or insult you again. he will protect you forever, I promise.”  
You smiled and leaned in again.


End file.
